The objective of this research is to identify optimal excitation wavelength(s) for distiguishing human malignant pancreas adenocarcinoma cells from normal tissue. Both endogeneous and exogenous fluorophores will be investigated. The sensitivity of the fluorescence technique will be compared to cytologic and PCR methodologies. In the preliminary step, we have examined fluorescence properties of normal peritomal wall, and tumor cells using a laboratory based Excitation-Emission Matrix system. The initial analysis suggest a few excitation wavelengths that can potentially detect malignant cells. The detailed studies and analysis as to the sensitivity of the fluorescence technique is underway.